Thunderbirds Extraordinaire
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: AU: A day in the life of the Tracy family business will never be quite like this again.... Extreme sillyness warning. LOL


_**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds, or any of the Canon characters...**_

**_A/N: This one is silly, I've no idea where the plot bunny came from, but here it is... hope you enjoy it._**

**_Please review and tell me how demented I really am._**

**_T_****_BZ_**

* * *

_**Thunderbirds Extraordinaire**__._

The sound of heavy traffic awoke Scott Tracy, lazily raising his head he looked at the bedside clock,' 8am', with a yawn he snugged back under the covers and winced as he felt a kick in the kidney from his wife's abdomen, rubbing the sore spot he rolled over to look at the woman laying beside him. Wrapping an arm around her he drew her closer and snugged, softly stroking his soon to be born first child, where it lay not so quietly in his wife's body. The warmth of the bed and the lateness of the hour he'd reached it last night urged he to remain where he was, the sharp knock on the door indicated otherwise.

The urgent summons by one of his brother caused Scott to sigh in frustration and roll away from his wife, her quiet mumble of protest caused him to smile and leaning over her and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, "Stay here, John is having another panic attack." Scott told her, wrinkling her nose in amusement she looked up at the dashing man she was lucky enough to be able to claim as her own. "Don't let him hear you say that, he's likely to make you disappear permanently." She warned. Scott smirked, "I'm not afraid of that conjurer."

Zoey shrugged and rolled over determine to get a few more hours sleep, before she had to join the family in preparations and maintenance issues.

Scott stood and pulled on a pair of shorts, then walked down the small corridor into the living area scratching at his chest and yawning, he pushed open the door, outside he found John his next younger brother pacing. As the door swung open John stopped and faced Scott, a intense worried frown on his face, his usually perfect platinum blond hair in total disarray, his eyes blood shot and his usually bright white uniform, wrinkled and grubby. Scott looked at the shambolic man and grinned, 'Did you even try to go to bed last night?'

"Sleep! Sleep you expect me to sleep after the shambles last night. Scott everything that could go wrong did. I don't know how you could sleep after that..." John ranted in an agitated state, starting to pace again.

Scott held up his hands, "John calm down, it's ok. We'll sort it out ok... By tonight everything will be fine."

John stopped and glared at his brother, "You don't know that, it could all go wrong again."

Scott sighed, he loved his brother, but when John started getting all 'obsessive' Scott found it really hard to cope, he'd always been more relaxed about his part in the family business, after all it came naturally to him, part of his genetic inheritance. "John it will be fine. Let me get dressed, I'll get Virgil and well check everything out. I'm sure it was just a glitch in the works. Go have a shower, get some clean cloths and something to eat. And for God sake get a few hours sleep."

John huffed, "You'll get Virgil to look at it?" he asked slightly mollified.

"Yes, give me half an hour to get dressed and eat, Ok?"

"Fine, half an hour. I'll meet you over with the equipment." John turned to leave, but halted when Scott called him.

"John go sleep, Virge and I can take care of it."

Pale blue eye met deep blue and then looked away admitting defeat. "Yeah ok. But you'll call me when you've got it sorted?"

"Yes." Scott reassured.

John disappeared around the corner and Scott turned around and went looking for clothes. In the bed Zoey sat up and pushed dark red hair out of her face, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's just getting worked up about the fiasco last night." Scott groused as he pulled jeans on, sitting on the bed to pull on sock and shoes, he leaned to the side and kissed her on the lips. Clasping his face in her hands Zoey held him firmly. "Give him a break," she whispered, "You know he can't stand to not be in control, and last night was just about the worst performance he's had.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get Virge and see if we can work out what went wrong."

Zoey grinned and kissed his nose, "My hero." She laughed quietly, "Scott Tracy to the rescue again."

Scott chuckled, "That's me." He pulled a t-shirt over his head, the vivid logo on the front stretching across his chest. Zoey sat back and smoothed the dark material across his chest, enjoying the feel of his pectorals flexing. She admired the flashy logo. "Thunderbirds," was written in bold type in shiny reflective silver print. Kissing her again quickly Scott stood and headed for the door, "I gotta get moving if we can't get it fixed by lunch, I'll have to get on the net and see if I can get a replacement." He muttered, blowing a kiss on his way out the door.

Zoey flopped back on the bed, as the door slammed shut. She sighed thinking that she'd probably get up and see what she could do to help. At the least she could get on the Net and start looking for replacements parts, saving Scott time later. She rolled heavily struggling into a sitting position again, she really couldn't wait till this newest Tracy was born. Although it would be a tight fit, the quarters she and Scott shared weren't the largest in the world. She grimaced, Jeff and Lucy had raised the five boys in little more, so she'd manage one baby without complaint, she thought. Wandering into the small bathroom, she started the shower, outside she could hear the normal family noises, it sounded like Alan was tuning one of his bikes, the roar was deafening, and in the distance she could hear someone berating Gordon again. She laughed quietly to herself, you wouldn't realise the family clown was nearly twenty four, he acted more a four year old most of the time, although his behaviour fitted the family business, it never-the-less was cause for more than one ruckus. Zoey stepped into the shower at about the same time that Gordon raced out of the family kitchen a manic grin on his face as he looked for cover, spying his younger brother working on a bike Gordon changed direction and dived behind the large pile of spare parts Alan had piled up beside him. Gordon looked at the blond a irrepressible grin on his face, "Shhh. Don't let Mom know where I am." He whispered urgently. Alan returned the grin and looking up towards the kitchen saw his mother standing in the doorway a wooden spoon in hand and a frown on her face as she looked for her second youngest son. "What you do?" Alan asked out the corner of his mouth as the concentrated on looking busy so that his mother wouldn't focus on him.

Gordon giggled, "Changed the salt and sugar around, now the eggs are sweet and the pancakes... well let's say I won't be having the pancakes for breakfast this morning."

Alan pouted, "You spoilt breakfast?"

Gordon shrugged, "There's always cereal."

Alan's deepening frown gave Gordon pause and deciding his brother was unlikely to protect him for much longer, Gordon decided to beat a rapid retreat. With a wink he slid out from behind the pile of parts and dashed off around the corner while his mother was looking the other way.

Having already started the day on such a high note Gordon decided that maybe he'd better lay low for awhile, he wondered what his grandfather was doing this morning, the elder Tracy was usually relaxed about Gordon's pranks, the older man having been responsible for many of Gordon's early pranks, having been a master practical joker in his own time.

Gordon crossed the open area of grass passing into the large shadow of the Big top. The huge blue and white tent dominated the field the family were calling home for the next two weeks, the massive sign stretched between the uprights, across the top lit up at night in neon glory, "_**Thunderbirds Extraordinaire**_– _Tracy and Sons' Circus_."

Gordon passed into the shadowed depths without noticing any of the splendour; he's spent his whole life in the shadow of the pavilion, having been born in one of the Winnebago vans that were gathered at the back of the vast pavilion.

Inside he found his eldest brother and middle brother at the back where the props and equipment was stored before the show. The two older men were crouched beside a large metal contraption that belonged to his second eldest brother. He grinned as he approached them, "Hey guy's what's up?"

Scott raised his head and looked at the canopy above him with a smirk. "You have to ask?"

Gordon grinned, he could always count on Scott, his eldest brother was by far the most relaxed of his brothers. "Yeah well, what ya doin'?"

Virgil grimaced, "Trying to fix John's box of tricks."

Gordon plopped down on the ground beside them, "Yeah it really went off with a bang last night." He grinned, not much upset Gordon, not even when a performance got messed up. After all clowns were meant to look messed up so, his act rarely failed to impress. John on the other hand was a perfectionist, probably a good thing for a magician Gordon supposed.

He looked at the large black box covered in stars, he smiled the stars weren't your normal random decoration as most people would do. No John had had Virgil paint the box in exact detail, the constellations perfectly placed. "Did ya check the locking mechanism?"

Virgil gave a look of contempt, "No we figured it was meant to jamb." he growled.

Gordon gave a smirk, and Virgil turned back to studying the workings of the complicated devise that was meant to make John's assistant, a pretty Malaysian girl named Tintin, disappear in his finale. Unfortunately in last night's performance Tintin didn't disappear, poor John had been mortified. Only Jeff's quick intervention had maintain the flow of the show, sending in Gordon to clown around and lead the audience to believe it had all been part of the show. Regrettably John was not so easily fooled and had been beside himself.

Scott knelt down and put his head in the opening under the large box looking at the small motor that turned the inside of the box, causing the illusion. He frowned and pulled his head out looking at Virgil, "I think I've found the culprit." He pointed to the small hatch and Virgil had a look, pulling his head out he nodded, "Yep. Looks like the motor is totally blown. Damn I don't think I've got anything to replace it with for tonight's show." Scott stood up and put a hand out to assist pulling his middle brother to his feet, Virgil had suffered a bad fall from the top of the pavilion when he was a child and had injured his back so severely that the family had taken a year off touring while he recovered. Virgil now assisted with the props and music for the shows but didn't actually perform himself.

The rattle of a metal spoon in a pan caused the three boys to look towards the family kitchen, "Breakfast." Scott grinned, "Com'on we'll sort this out later." He was followed out the tent by the limping Virgil and a bouncy Gordon.

Under a large awning the Tracy family gathered for breakfast. Long trestles lined with benches stretched under the canvas at one end of the tables the head of the family sat. Grant Tracy was well into his late Seventies, but still had the physic of a fifty year old. The tall man exuded charm and charisma like a second skin. As the ring master, he kept the show on track, entertaining the audiences with style and panache between acts.

Beside him sat his equally fit son. Jeff was the only son of Grant and Ruth Tracy. Grant had seen the end of an era when he realised that he and Ruth where not going to have any more children, without a large family sustaining a circus was just not an option. His own father had had four sons. Unfortunately Grant was the only one of the three surviving brothers that had wanted to continue the family business.

When Jeff had married and brought Lucy into the family business Grant had been ecstatic. With each additional grandson born his confidence in the continuance of his family's heritage had grown.

Now he sat at the head of the table and watched his wife of more than fifty years bring breakfast to the table as she'd done for all of those fifty years, beside her Jeff's wife Lucy and Scott's wife Zoey helped. Loading the trestles with enough food to feed an army. Grant smiled, his five grown grandsons accounted for more than half the food at the table.

He watched as the youngest Tracy son sat beside the pretty Malaysian girl who had recently replaced Zoey as John's assistant. Zoey had jokingly stated several months ago that while John was a marvellous magician, and could make just about anything disappear, but a six month pregnant woman was asking too much. Fortunately she had already found a replacement in the daughter of the animal keeper Kyrano, and had reassured the paranoid, obsessive John that his act would go on without disruption.

The thoughts reminded Grant of last night's disaster; he looked for the blond man, not seeing him. He called to the eldest of his grandson's, Scott could usually be relied on to know the where abouts of each of his brothers. The young man was sat beside his middle brother, keeping a space beside him for his heavily pregnant wife.

"Scott."Grant called, when the other man looked up he continued, "Where's John?"

Scott smiled, "Sleeping I hope. He was up most of the night worrying. Virgil and I are looking at the box. We think we know what happened." He looked at Virgil, who shrugged shoving toast and egg in his mouth. "Don't know if we can fix it for tonight though." Scott finished.

"Well let me know, we'll have to reorganise the performances if it's not working, and John will need some warning, so he can prepare himself." He turned to Jeff to discuss options.

Scott nodded and started eating the meal that had been place in front of him. He smiled at Zoey as she sat beside him, her belly pressed against the trestle as she ate.

The meal was eaten quickly and the family went about practicing and making preparations for the night's performance. Zoey followed Scott and Virgil back into the big top to see what needed to be done to get John's magic box working again.

Virgil shook his head, "The motor is totally blown, we're gonna have to replace the lot." He looked at his brother and Zoey. "Where are we gonna get another motor to fit by tonight?" Scott stood looking at the black box a frown on his face, "Ask Brains if he's can think of something." Scott advised. The bespectacled mechanic was a whiz with motors, he was usually in charge of keeping the aging fleet of Winnebago's on the road and the generators running, but it was not unusual for him to be called in to fix everything from Alan's bikes to washing machines and in this case magical boxes.

"Yeah OK." Virgil agreed and went to find the resident genius.

Scott and Zoey headed in the other direction.

Virgil limped across the grass paddock, his hip aching with the uneven ground, he reached the fenced off area around where the generators were housed and the mechanic was most likely to be found. Virgil passed the fenced area where his mothers horses were kept, the two Appaloosa where quietly grazing the dry grass, they looked up briefly as he passed, and went back to grazing when he didn't stop to offer a treat.

Virgil found Brains tinkering with an old generator, parts were scattered across the canvas tarpaulin around him, he absently pushed his glasses back up his nose, where they started sliding down again. Virgil leaned against the large generator and smiled, he wasn't a bad mechanic himself, but Brains was in a whole other league, the absent minded man could make just about any engine purr. "Brains." Virgil called; the mechanic jumped and looked up. "Virge, W-w-what c-can I d-d-do for y-y-you."

Virgil smiled, "John's box. The motor's blown."

Brains nodded, picking up his tool box he followed Virgil back to the Big top, having a quick look he grinned, "T-t-there's a w-w-washing m-machine m-motor in m-m-my trailer. I-it s-should d-d-do the t-trick." He dashed off and was back in moments laying the box on its side and beginning to take it apart with Virgil's assistance.

Alan appeared while they were making repairs looking for the mechanic, "Hey Brains, you got any HT leads?"

Brains looked up. "I-i-in t-the t-tailer."

"Great." Alan dashed off to get the part and returned to his bikes, his favourite had played up a bit last night not wanting to start. But he'd traced the problem to a faulty spark plug and lead.

Returning to his bikes he replaced the lead and put in a new plug. Sitting in the saddle he started it up, the roar echoed across the paddock, with a grin he powered across the open field past the horses, zipping around the gathered trucks, skidding and sliding, and generally pushing the bike to it's limit. As he zipped past the front entrance of the Bigtop he noticed his eldest brother talking to his father, they watched him fly pass, their mutual frowns giving him fair warning that they weren't impressed seeing him hooning around without a helmet.

Alan grinned and slowed down, he puttered around the back end of the large tent back to his trailer and parked the bike, fuelling it and giving her a quick wipe down, he was satisfied she was ready for tonight's show.

Jeff watched his youngest son hoon pass on his bike, "That boy is an accident looking for somewhere to happen." He stated to his eldest son.

Scott grinned, "He's Ok. He knows what he's doin' Dad. You taught us after all."

Jeff grimaced, "I didn't teach him to hoon."

Scott shrugged, "Anyway..." He turned to continue into the tent, trusting his father to follow. "I was thinking that tonight I want to add the extra fire ring. I've completed the route several times in practice and I think I'm ready to perform it live, if that's OK?"

Jeff frowned, Scott's latest addition to the repertoire had taken a bit of convincing, the thirty year old had been a devotee of Parkour since he was sixteen and had first seen it in New York. Introducing it as a part of the show had taken a bit of work, but Scott had built up a performance that was both entertaining and thrilling, adding fire to the mix had pushed it over the edge into terrifying in Jeff's book. "Are you sure? What does Zoey think of it?" Jeff knew if Scott's wife supported the act then there was little Jeff would be able to do to dissuade his son. Scott would just persist until he wore Jeff's resolve down.

"She's all for it. We've gone over all the risks and have eliminated all we can. I can do this Dad, and it will be great. Com'on please! Gramps will go for it if you say yes. You know he will."

Jeff smiled at the pleading in his son's voice; it wasn't a tone he'd heard in a while from Scott. "OK, I'll talk to him. I can't promise well get it in tonight's performance..." He held up his hand at Scott's immediate protest. "We'll see. OK?"

"Great..." Scott grinned and dashed off towards the back of the tent, leaping over the equipment resting against the tent stays, and bounding over the seats.

"He's still a ten year old at heart." Jeff muttered to himself, he shook his head, to think that the man was soon going to be a father himself, 'Zoey's going to have her hands full with the two of them.' He though. Smiling he went in search of his own wife. He found her in the paddock with the horses. Lucy was an expert rider and performed feats of daring in the nightly performances. Although nearly fifty she was still willowy and in Jeff's eyes the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled and moved away from the horses as Jeff approached, greeting him with a hug and a kiss. "Hello handsome." She whispered. Jeff hugged her back, "I've just been talking to Scott, he wants to do the fire thing tonight."

Lucy smiled, although a daredevil himself, Jeff was ever protective of his sons, even as grown men having mastered the skills he himself had taught them he was over cautious.

"Have you seen him do it?" Lucy asked.

Jeff shuddered, and shook his head. He hated fire, as a boy he'd seen an uncle try to ride a motor bike through fire, the bike had missed the jump and crashed into the fire ring, by the time the fire had been put out his uncle was so badly burnt that there had been little they could do for him. It had taken four weeks in hospital before he finally succumbed to his injuries.

Lucy hugged him close understanding his fear, "You should watch him, he's good, and you know Zoey wouldn't let him take unnecessary risks."

Jeff nodded, "I'll try."

"Good, come and give me a hand brush down Lady P, she's rolled in something unpleasant again." Lucy guided him towards the older of the two horses and handed him a grooming brush. Jeff grimaced but complied, in the family business everyone helped out where they could, even jobs they didn't enjoy, and horse grooming was not one of Jeff's favourites. Especially this horse, she had a habit of biting. He went to work brushing of the dry smelly substance on the Appaloosa's coat.

John Tracy stepped out into the midday sunshine, he glanced at his parents in the horse enclosure and grinned seeing his father had been persuaded to help groom the horses. Waving with a smirk on his face he headed into the Big top to see how repairs on his magic box were progressing. He found his second youngest brother near the entrance; Gordon had his batons and balls out, juggling in what appeared to be a relaxed and casual manner. John was aware that appearances where extremely deceiving where Gordon was concerned. Everyone considered him the family clown, and because he played the part so well, very few looked any deeper. But Gordon was a dedicated performer, spending hours perfecting his art. The practical jokes he played on the family were a foil, behind which he hid, an astute mind and a genius for the ridiculous, Gordon could make the most normal event appear a work of shear madness. And his performances were often the greatest crowd pleaser.

John waved as he passed not wanting to distract the younger man; he hurried to his prized possession to find Virgil and Brains standing beside it packing up tools.

"Well?" he demanded as soon as he reached their side.

Virgil looked up with a grin, "Well all it needs is a little magic and you should have yourself a performance tonight."

"It's working?"

"Yep."

John grabbed the younger man in a warm hug, releasing him when Virgil winced. "Sorry." John lamented.

"No worries." Virgil said, rubbing at his back, "I've gotta go and get the music set up for tonight. Gramps has just changed the line up. You're the third performance in the first half," Virgil informed him.

John frowned, he didn't like being moved, "Why?"

Virgil's grin grew wider, "Scott's going ahead with the fire stunt."

John's eye's opened wide, "I didn't think that was ready."

Virgil shrugged, "Well Gramps seems to think so. It's going ahead. Last act in the second half, Alan and Zoey are helping with getting the equipment set up now."

John nodded; he'd seen the act Scott wanted to perform. It involved Scott essentially running, leaping and climbing over a range of apparatus, from low walls and railings to extremely high tight ropes, ladders, balance beams and trapeze, appearing to fly through the air unaided, the course was fundamentally a military style obstacle course with a few added niceties, the addition of two rings of fire added to the spectacle. "Should be a crowd pleaser if he pulls it off."

Virgil nodded, like John he had his reservations, Scott was a bit of a daredevil and enjoyed taking risk, both John and Virgil thought that the prospective father should be slowing down rather than looking for new thrills. "Yeah well we'll see."

"Well I'd better get on with setting up." John said looking at his fully restored box.

Virgil grinned and left John to his preparations, wandering across the centre ring he watched Gordon practicing, admiring his brother's flexibility and strength as the tossed stools high into the air juggling three metal bar stools with ease, Gordon had grown and filled out in the last two years, and was now a match for Scott in hight and build.

Virgil limped pass and reached the small booth he called his own, from here he maintained the lighting, sound and music for the show. He sat down in his chair and began rearranging the music for the nights show. Much of it was composed and performed by himself using the electronic keyboard and computer he had in his trailer. Some day Virgil hoped to have a proper piano, a baby grand would be nice, he thought, settling into his seat to work.

He was disturbed briefly by his grandmother as she delivered sandwiches and a coffee for lunch. Smiling he lifted his earphone to thank her. Ruth Tracy smiled and left her grandson to his work, prompting him to eat, Virgil could be forgetful of his physical needs when he became absorbed in his music, often not realising how long he'd been sitting and finding himself stiff and sore, when his stomach final incited him to move.

Ruth travelled around the rest of the site, handing out bundles of sandwiches and flasks of coffee to the family members still completing preparations, and encouraging the others to go and get something to eat in the kitchen.

She found Scott Alan and Zoey, putting final preparations together for the new act this evening; she looked at the props and smiled encouragingly to her grand-daughter-in-law. Zoey looked somewhat pale in the muted light of the Big top; her face seemed a bit pinched. Ruth frowned; she hoped the baby didn't chose tonight to arrive, right in the middle of his Daddy's big debut. Smiling she patter the younger woman's shoulder, "He'll be fine."

Zoey gave a wan smile, "I know, he's prepared well." She placed her hand in the arch of her back rubbing.

"Are you alright?" Ruth asked.

"Yes fine, just a bit of back ache." Zoey mouth twisted in pained annoyance. "I'll be glad when this baby is born."

"Come and rest." Ruth urged.

Zoey looked at the two men talking animatedly, and nodded, she followed Ruth across the centre ring and back to the kitchen.

Scott watched them go, noting the awkward gait, of his wife, she seemed to be in more discomfort than usual. He decided he'd better check on her shortly.

By midafternoon preparations for the night's performance were complete. The family gathered again under the awning for an early supper, then went their separate way to make final preparations, putting on costumes and makeup.

Scott followed Zoey into their camper where she sat and watched him dress for his first performance, White leathers and a white helmet for the Globe of death bike ride he completed with Alan, the two bikes circling a globe at right angles to each other, passing within mere inches of each other's tires, was a feat that drew gasps of fear from the audiences.

She sat rubbing at her back. Scott frowned and sat beside her, "You OK?"

Zoey leaned against him feeling tired, "Yeah, just tired." Scott rubbed her shoulder, "Why don't you skip the performance and get an early night."

"Oh no. I wanna see your debut." She tilted her head up for a kiss, "It' s not every day I get to see you jump through fire."

Scott grinned, and hugged her close, "I'll be fine, you know that."

"I know." She agreed. Hand in hand they left the camper and joined the rest of the family behind the curtains, the noise of the crowds building with excitement, Scott led Zoey across to join Virgil in the booth to watch the performance. Kissing her briefly, "I'll see you on the other side..." he called as he left the booth.

The first half of the show went off without a hitch. John's excelled himself in his finale, disappearing Tintin in a flash of purple smoke and replacing her with a beautiful Bengal cat, the crowd loved it. The globe of death had them frozen to their seats convince that at any moment the bikes would collide. Gordon wowed them by balancing on three barstools end on end, while juggling three more. They screamed in terror as he tottered and threatened to fall, regaining his balance and continued to build his tower of stools till it stood six high. Jeff finished off the first half of the show with a display of sharp shooting and whip cracking that caused gasps of amazement.

The second half opened with Lucy's stunt riding, and elaborate dressage, Gordon did his best to have everyone wet their pants with laughter as he clowned around. John stunned the crowd with his escape from an impenetrable cage, being handcuffed, chained, locked in the cage, hidden beneath a sheet and raised above the crowed only to vanish as the time allotted expired and the sheet was pulled away.

The finale was Scott's death defying race around the Big top, leaping from one insubstantial point to another over inconceivable distances at unbelievable height.

Virgil traced his path with the spot light; Scott appeared as a bolt of lightning as he flew through the air with incredible agility and speed. The crowd went wild as he careered around them bounding over, around and under obstacles at tremendous speed, without any support or aid other than his own well trained body.

As the rings of fire were raised and Scott made his final circuit lining up for the leap across empty space to pass through the double rings, he grinned with elation...

Time slowed, the last ten meters stretched out to an eternity, each pace forward was precisely placed, balanced and stabilised before propelling him onto the next, his heart beat in a sure steady rhythm.

Beneath him he could feel the weight of the crowd's eyes on him.

The last three paces slowed to a crawl in his mind, right foot landing exactly and propelling him with strength and precision into the air, arms outstretched in a dive his body followed their path through the first ring, he pulled into a ball, then stretched out once again, his legs taut reaching out and leading him through the lower second ring of fire, he felt the shock of his feet touching the ground, dropped and rolled to his feet, heart pounding everything swirled around him as time seemed to speed up again.

A roaring rush of screaming voices filled his ears and Scott Tracy looked up and up... the blue and white pavilion blurring into a mammoth greenness.

"Scott, Scott..." He spun around to see his middle brother rushing towards him through the crowd...in a vivid white leather suit, "Scott are you alright?" Virgil yelled, panic in his voice.

Scott frowned suddenly feeling ill and dizzy. He dropped to his knees and fell forward into darkness as Virgil slid to his knees beside him.

----

Scott woke to a roaring in his ears, trying to sit he realised he was strapped to a bed; his movement caused his middle brother to turn and move towards him. "Whoa... Take it easy Scott."

Scott looked up a silent query in his eyes.

"Where on the way home. Don't worry Al's got your bird, and she's still in one piece."

Scott flopped back on the bed, energy depleted.

Scott looked into Virgil's worried brown eyes. "We thought we'd lost you in there." Virgil whispered. "Gordon saw that beam hit you, and then the canvas started coming down and you were still inside..." Virgil shook his head, "How the hell did you manage to jump through it all?"

"I don't know..." Scott replied looking around the sick bay of Thunderbird two, "I have no idea what happened. You wouldn't believe the dream I had Virge."

Virgil smiled... "Well you can tell me about it later. I've gotta get up to the helm, before Gordon crashes us. I'll send Zoey down in a moment OK?"

"Yeah OK." Scott agreed with a frown as Virgil left, 'Zoey Ward? John's friend? Since when has Zoey been a member of International Rescue...' he wondered, shaking his head and regretting the movement as it exploded with stars, he wondered if he'd hit it harder than he'd thought in the rescue ... or was he still dreaming...

The end.

* * *

**A/N- Well what ya think, weird? (lol). Like I say don't ask where it came from, cause I have no idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**See ya later.**

**TBZ**


End file.
